Trick or Treating
by bardsgrl4evr
Summary: This is an AU fic, Rogue still lives with the Brotherhood (the turnof the Rogue never happened). Any way, the boys love candy, Pietro especially, and they have managed to trap Rogue into their reign of chaos. Appearances by the X-Men and Acolytes. Enjoy.


"ComeonRogueroo. DoitforyourSpeedDemon. Please."  
  
"No"  
  
"ButRoguethinkofme, yourPietro, yoursilverknightinsilk."  
  
"Ah said, No."  
  
"Rogueyroo, please. Itwon'tbethesamewithoutyou. WhatifIgetdownononekneeandbeg?"  
  
"Fah the last time Pietro. Ah'm not going Trick or Treating with yah."  
  
"WhatifIgottherestoftheBrotherhoodtocome, wouldyoucomethen?"  
  
Signing in defeat, Rogue gives in.  
  
"Fahne, if you can talk Todd, Fred, and Lance into going with yah, then count meh in."  
  
"Youpromise? Don'tplaywithmenow. Areyoukiddingme?"  
  
"Yes Ah promise Ah'm not kidding, if yah can recruit the rest of the gang, Ah'll go along with yah."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The Speed Demon rushes off to get the rest of the gang to tag along, leaving Rogue alone on the front porch of the Brotherhood Boarding House.  
  
"What have Ah gotten mahself into," moans Rogue with her face in her hands.  
  
"Remy do believe chere that you just promised Quickie there a date for Halloween."  
  
Rogue throws her head up only to come face to face with the Cajun heartthrob himself, Remy LeBeau.  
  
"What are yah doing here, swamp rat? Bucket-head not giving his lap dogs enough to do that yah have to come bother meh?"  
  
"On contraire, Cherie, Remy has plenty to do thanks to Magneto, that's why Remy's here. I'm on a mission."  
  
"And what would that be swamp rat? See how long it takes to get meh to kick your sorry ass?"  
  
"Ladies shouldn't speak like that, bad for the health, don't you know. Sadly, Remy's mission has nothing to do with his chere, unless you turned yourself into the mystic lady."  
  
"What do yah want with Mystique?"  
  
"You're such a nosy petite today. Sorry I'm can't tell yah anything. Do be a good girl and tell Mystics Remy has arrived, non?"  
  
"Go do it yahself swamp rat, I ain't yahr maid."  
  
"That may be true chere, but Remy thinks you were made for Remy's arms." (I know, I know, really bad pun.)  
  
Remy sweeps Rogue out of the rocking bench and off her feet and into his arms as if to prove his point. He's right, thought Rogue; we fit perfectly into each other's arms. Remy leans down for a kiss, but Rogue quickly finds her voice and stops him.  
  
"Remy, what the hell are you trying to do? Ah'm giving yah to the count of five to get yahr filthy swamp rat paws off of meh, otherwise Ah'm gonna have to kick yah ass."  
  
"Chere don't mean that."  
  
"Yah wanna bet?"  
  
Suddenly Lance's pulls up in his Jeep and sees the pair.  
  
"If I were you, Gamble, I'd let her go. It's that time of the month and Rogue's got a nasty temper if you even breathe wrong. You know what I'm saying?"  
  
"The name's Gambit, and yeah I know what you're saying. Well Chere it was pleasant running into you and I hope we do so again real soon. Remy sets Rogue back up on her feet and plants a kiss on her gloved hand before strolling off.  
  
"Well that was interesting. Why was the Card Fligger here? Causing trouble I bet."  
  
"He said he was over here cause Magneto sent him to talk to Mystique. But I didn't believe him. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."  
  
Rogue huffed as she crossed her arms and entered Evil Stare mode, glaring at a tree stump.  
  
"Come on Rogue, before the poor stump bursts into flames."  
  
That snapped Rogue out of her staring mode.  
  
"Do yah really think that could happen? I'm gonna try that on Mystique sometime."  
  
"That would be hilarious to see. Let me know when you plan on trying it, I wanna see it too."  
  
The two teenagers walked into the Boarding House laughing and Lance with his arm around Rogue's shoulders (brotherly-sisterly way).  
  
"What's so funny, yo," asked Todd as he snapped his tongue out to catch the large manifestation of insects which had gathered around Fred who was so engrossed in the badly beaten television set that he didn't noticed to two walk in.  
  
"YeahIsawthatfrigginCardFliggeroutsideontheporch. Whatdidhewant?" stated Pietro as he descended the stairs and flew to Rogue's side, "Ifhetriedtouchingyou, I'llkillhim." Pietro reassuringly placed an arm on Rogue's shoulder, meanwhile pushing Lance's arm off.  
  
"Yah guys know Ah can take care of mahself. Ah'm a big gurl. Ah don't need yahs as bodyguards."  
  
Lance ignored Rogue's outburst and answered Pietro's question.  
  
"He said he wanted to speak with Mystique but we saw through his lie real quick and fast. So I sent him packing. And yeah Pietro he did hit up on Rogue but she threaten to kick his ass and I threw in the false tidbit of it being her time of the month and he split real fast."  
  
"Ah really should hurt yah for saying that Lance, but Ah'm going to wait till your guard it down and your completely unexpecting it."  
  
"Ooo I'm shaking in my boots. So Pietro what is so important that you couldn't tell me at the Redi-Mart?"  
  
"Yeah, yo, what's the big idea getting me out of bed before 2? That just ain't right, ya know?"  
  
"Alrightyboys, ouryearhasfinallycome. Thebestholidayintheentireworldhistoryofholidays isonlyaweekaway, andthelovelyiceprincessherselfhasagreedtoaccompanyusthatnightaswe gooutcausinghavokandgettingfreecandyforit. Sothisyearwe'vegottogobigtocelebrateour newrecuit.  
  
Later that afternoon The brotherhood is at the mall shopping for costumes the trick or treating.  
  
"Yo Pietro, any idea on what I should go as?"  
  
"How about the Energizer Bunny?"  
  
"NotabadideaFred. WhataboutLance? WhatshouldLancegoas? Maybeakitty- kattomatchhisveryown?"  
  
"Shove it, Pietro. I was thinking about going as an Army General. What do you guys think?" Lance struck a Napoleon stance, with his hand in his jacket.  
  
The brotherhood stares at Lance for a few moments in silence, then turn to look at each other and back staring at Lance. Then they collapse into laughing fits on the floor of the store.  
  
"Ah didn't think mah costume was that funny," stated the oblivious Goth as she stepped out of the dressing stall dressed in a silky Roman goddess costume which could just have easily be mistaken as a angel instead.  
  
The boys directed their attention to the closest thing they have to a sister (except Pietro, remember, that's his girl, sides one gothic sister is plenty for the speed demon). Their jaws drop in astonishment at the sight before their eyes. This was the same girl who had not three hours ago creamed the Blob in a barbeque chicken eating contest. It was as if the mere cloth she was wrapped in, transformed the normally -angry at the world- Gothic into an undeniably attractive Roman Goddess. 


End file.
